Trapped
by LittlePiecesOfMagic
Summary: What if a trip Rachel and Finn planned for the New Directions didn't exactly happen the way they wanted it to? What if this trip that was supposed to be amazing turned out to be their worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER; All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Quinn, come on!" Puck shouted to his girlfriend who was upstairs re-doing her make-up for the fourth time.

"Beauty takes time!" Quinn replied, annoyed.

Puck sighed. All the New Directions, minus Mr. Shue, were going on a trip. They had just won Nationals and were going to Colorado for a week to spend some time together before Graduation. The whole gang was outside in a minibus that Finn had rented. Once again, Finn honked loudly, signalling for them to hurry. They were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago.

"Quinn!"

"Ok! I'm coming!" Quinn rushed down the stairs with four large bags in her arms. "Help me carry these!"

"Did you pack your whole room?" Puck asked, bewildered. Quinn sent him a glare as she scowled at him.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Finn groaned as Kurt yelled from the back. Rachel smiled at him from he passenger seat and placed her hand on his knee.

"No, Kurt. Not yet."

Kurt moaned. Blaine laughed as he shook his head and grasped his hand. "Have patience, babe."

"But it's taking forever!"

Blaine shut him up with a kiss to the mouth.

"Barf."

Kurt pulled back and sent a warning glare to Santana. She sat with a smirk on her mouth as a sleeping Brittany's head laid on her shoulder.

"Shut up, Santana. I swear, if you ruin this trip for me, I wi-"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh zip it, Lady Hummel."

Mercedes let out a chuckle as Sam wrapped his arm around her. Kurt sent her a glare as she closed her mouth and looked away.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Kurt?" Mike leaned over and whispered in Tina's ear.

"I think it's his time of the month."

* * *

"Fuck!"

The whole bus fell silent as the engine begain to cackle and the bus stopped moving. Finn groaned as Rachel swatted him for swearing.

"Ok, please tell me that we did not just break down?" Artie called out.

Finn sighed. He knew he forgot to get something.

"I forgot to get gas."

A parade of "Are you serious?", "Oh my God" and "Idiot." flowed around the bus.

"You better be fucking kidding, stuffed turkey!" Santana screeched.

"The most important thing and of course our amazing Finn Hudson forgot it." Quinn rolled her eyes and began to file her nails.

Finn sent her a glare as Rachel sighed.

"Look," Sam began, "I'm sure there is a garage near by!"

Brittany, who had woken up, looked at Sam and squinted her eyes.

"Sam," she began, "If you look out the window you will see that we are in the middle of nowhere."

Sam looked out the window before raising his arms in defeat. He looked at Finn.

"Sorry dude, you're fucked."

* * *

"This is so fucking unbelievable!"

Everyone groaned as Santana began one of her rants again. They were all behind the bus, pushing it. They had been pushing it for atleast an hour and they were still stranded with nothing around them.

"It's not that hard!"

Everyone looked over at Artie and sent him a glare.

"Says the person who wheels beside us while we do all the work!" Puck stated.

"Hey, I'm in a wheelchair!"

* * *

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they spotted a motel in the distance. The light was flashing signalling that it was still in business. They continued to push until they reached the motel. Sugar collapsed to the ground in a dramatic fashion when they reached it. Rachel laughed at her as she leaned against the bus and took deep breaths. Boy, was she tired.

"This place gives me the creeps." Rory complained.

"I agree with the leprechaun." Santana said making Rory roll his green eyes.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it is quite creepy."

"It will be fine! Now come on, I'm tired and there is no way we are continuing travelling now. We will book a room and stay the night." Kurt insisted as he opened the rusty door to the motel and entered.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Finn reached over, grabbed her hand and walked inside also. The rest of the club followed.

* * *

Rachel felt shivers run up her spine when she entered the motel. The room was painted a deep red while potraits of ancient people stared back at her, scaring her. Sensing from the look of terror on Brittany's face, she was feeling the same.

"Well, this place is fucking weird." Santana called out.

Rachel walked towards the desk. There was no one in sight. She spotted an old dusty bell and rang it. They waited for five minutes before Rachel heard rustling behind the door. She backed away in terror and walked over to Finn who hugged her. An old man with thing white glasses came from behind the door, scaring the club.

"Why, hello darlings." he smiled a smile that made Rachel want to puke. This man was creepy.

"Ehm," Mike spoke up, "We were looking for a room for the night."

Rachel seen the way the man's eyes squinted in a cruel way but she said nothing.

"Well," he gave another one of his weird smiles and nodded his head, "That can be arranged."

The club all gave him an uneasy smile as he opened his book.

"Names?"

The club all, one by one, called out their names.

"Artie,"

"Puck,"

"Sam,"

"Quinn."

"Mercedes,"

"Santana,"

"Rory,"

"Brittany,"

"Sugar,"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Finn,"

"Erm, Rachel..."

"Mike,"

"Tina,"

"Blaine,"

The man nodded. "Thanks, but I will all have to give you separate rooms. There are too many of you. Maybe three?" his eyes glistened as he licked his old chapped lips.

"Sure." Blaine answered.

The man walked them to there rooms. Rachel immediately noticed how there was not one other person in sight. There is no way they were the only people there?

"Ok, children. Here are your rooms."

One room was to the right, the second beside that and the third across from it.

"Thanks," Santana muttered.

The old man walked towards Rachel as she slowly backed away from him. He reached out and grabbed her hand forcefully and pushed three sets on keys into her palm.

"Enjoy your stay." He smiled that creepy smile at her again, making her shiver and he walked away.

Rachel didn't miss the look of crazy in his eyes when he turned. She felt her chest heave as she leaned into Finn again.

"That man is bat-shit crazy!" Santana hissed.

"San, not so loud!" Quinn hissed back.

They all began to divide themselves into groups but Rachel wasn't listening. She was still staring at the spot the man once stood in. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

**A/N; Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow but until then make sure to leave a review.**

**Oh and a little warning, there will be death in this story so I'm sorry in advance!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER; All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rachel was kind of happy with the way the rooms were divided. She was staying in a room with Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. The other two rooms were;

Room 2; Quinn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes and Sam.

Room 3; Rory, Sugar, Tina and Mike.

Everyone was downstairs in the dining room area. They had all noticed that the creepy old man had vanished. They sat talking amongst themselves.

"God, I'm hungry!" moaned Sam.

"We all are, but there is no way I am touching any of the food that man puts near me." Santana replied.

There were mutters of agreement.

"Hey babe. You ok?" Finn asked as he leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Yeah, I am fine. This place just gives me the creeps," she let out a little chuckle.

Finn smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him, inhaling his scent. She immediately felt calm again. Finn always made her feel calm when she was worried or stressed.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head upstairs and try to sleep. We have a big trip ahead of us tomorrow," Tina stated while moving from her posistion on Mike's lap.

"To think we would may have already been in Colorado by now.." Santana said as she narrowed her eyes at Finn.

Finn looked down as Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek. He felt a blush travel up his cheeks as he turned his head and locked her lips with his own. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Gross."

Rachel pulled back and smiled at Sugar's remark. She leaned against Finn again, embarrassed.

"Well, I am just knackered," Rory said, confusing a lot of the club.

"Knackered.. In Ireland that is how we say we are tired... Never mind." he groaned as he followed Tina up the stairs. Sugar followed him and Mike done the same.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay also." Artie spoke up as Sam agreed. Sam and Puck both said goodnight as they helped Artie up the stairs with his wheelchair.

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know why I am this tired.. I think I am gonna follow them on up to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Mercedes said as she blew a kiss to Rachel and Kurt.

Quinn followed, filing her perfect nails along the way as she let out a yawn.

"And then there was six." Blaine said, making them laugh.

"Is anyone else getting a real bad vibe from this place?" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah, I agree with Berry. This place gives me a bad case of the creeps." Santana replied.

"Don't worry guys, we just have to stay the night and we will be back on the road in the morning. Sam and Puck said that they would ask the old man if he knows any local garages so we can get gas." Blaine reasurred them.

Just then they heard the wooden floorboard crack behind them and they all turned to see the old man standing there.

"Are you hungry, children?" he asked with that darn creepy smile again.

"We're fine, thanks." Finn replied.

He nodded as he walked closer to them. Rachel tensed as Finn rubbed her back gently.

"I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Willard." he told them.

They all nodded back, not wanting a conversation with this odd man.

"Ehm, can I ask a question?" Kurt began, "Is there anyone else staying here? It's awfully quiet around."

Willard just gave that creepy-ass smile again before walking out of the room.

"Kurt, that was so racist!" Brittany hissed.

* * *

Rachel lay in bed, too tired to undress. For a filthy motel, the beds were very very comfortable. She opened her eyes when she felt Finn get in the bed beside her. She smiled at him before getting up and resting her chin in his chest.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They smiled at eachother lovingly.

"You gonna get some rest, baby?" Finn asked while rubbing her head.

She hummed in appreciation before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She felt herself wake during the night. She wasn't sure what time it was but judging by the darkness, it was late. She sat up, careful not to wake Finn who was snoring heavily beside her. She jumped in shock when she seen two glowing eyes at the end of her bed, staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked closer. She could make out the body of Willard. He was staring at her, smiling that creepy smile.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed in terror as she shook Finn. Finn woke up immediately. He began to panic as his vision was still blurry and Rachel was now sobbing. He noticed how her sobs came out as near screams. He jumbled around the bed before reaching over and flicking on the lamp.

"Rach! Rachel!" he shook her shoulders trying to calm her down.

She was leaning against him, holding him in fright.

"Finn, Willard is at the end of the bed!" she shouted at him.

Finn turned and looked. There was no one there.

"Rachel, there is no one there babe!"

She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and her eyes widened.

"But Finn, he was there! He was smiling and just stari-"

Finn cut her off, "Rachel, you're being paranoid. He isn't there. Don't worry, ok? I know this place creeps you out but we will be leaving in a few hours, ok? Try get some more sleep!"

"No, Finn. I know what I saw! He was standing there!"

Finn rolled his eyes at her, "He isn't there, Rachel! Take a look! Can you see anyone?!"

Rachel shrunk back at the harshness of his words. She avoided his gaze then, turning over and ignoring him. Before Finn could apologise, Santana came running into their part of the room holding a tennis bat. Her hair stuck up in all different directions. All in all, she looked like a crazy bitch.

"I heard screaming!"

Finn chuckled at her. She had her bat high in the air, ready to hit.

"It's fine, Santana." Finn told her.

"No, it's not." Rachel sent a glare to Finn as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I seen Willard standing at the end of my bed. He was smiling and his eyes were glowing, San!"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows together. Just then, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine entered the room, all yawning.

"Why are you guys up?" Kurt groaned.

"Yeah, it's four in the morning!" Blaine added.

Santana told them what Rachel had seen. They all got a worried look on their faces as Brittany hid behind Kurt.

"I think she was just seeing things, I mean, she did say that this place creeped her out... Maybe she is just being paranoid..." Finn said.

"I am not being fucking paranoid!" Rachel yelled, "I know what I saw!"

Everyone jumped back in shock at the tone of Rachel's voice. The room began to grow tense and awkward. Finally, Blaine broke the silence.

"Maybe we could just stay up the rest of the night? Play truth or dare?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, still tense. They all sat in a circle in the middle of Finn and Rachel's part of the room.

"Ok, Kurt, you go first!" Blaine prompted.

"Of course..." Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel leaned over and playfully smacked her, causing the Latina to smile.

"Ok, hmmmm, let me see.." Kurt began, "Finn! Truth or Dare?"

Finn gulped. He never liked this game. "Erm.. Truth?"

"Ok, is it true that you love Rachel more than you ever loved Quinn?" Kurt smirked. He knew Rachel was mad at Finn but after Finn says he does love Rachel more, she will get all lovey-dovey with him again and it will all be fine.

"Of course!" Finn replied like it was the most easiest question in the world.

Rachel, who was looking away from Finn, blushed a deep shade of pink. She felt her heart warmth at his words. God, how she loved Finn Hudson! She leaned over and captured his lips in her own, shocking him. He then returned the kiss.

"Awhhhh!" Brittany giggled.

"Barf." Santana replied but she had a hint of a smile on her lips.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and winked, "Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?" Blaine laughed out loud and kissed him.

* * *

They continued playing until Rachel had completely forgotten about the Willard sighting. They were all having so much fun that they didn't notice how the room began to glow with the morning sun. It was nine a.m when Rachel, finally, decided to end the game. She had never laughed to hard. Santana sure had some good dares in that head of hers. They were all laughing and giggling when they hard a toe-curling scream echo around the room. Their smiles and laughter all faded away as they stood still, too frightened to move. The person screamed again. Rachel's eyes widened when she realised it was Quinn. She grabbed her shoes, put them on and ran out of the room into the hall. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all followed her with worried faces. Rachel raced into the room next door to hers and froze at the sight. Quinn was sobbing and screaming into a pale looking Puck. Mercedes stood with wide eyes as Sam vomited into a rubbish bin. Rachel gagged at the sight in the middle of the room. Artie sat, in his wheelchair, dead. His neck had been sliced open and he had been stabbed multiple times. His arms hung loosely at his side and his legs dangled off the chair. His eyes were open and emotionless. Rachel heard a scream of terror behind her and she knew that the whole club was now in the room. Finn walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his tears falling on to her face. Rachel closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and trying to remain calm. She felt tears prickle in her eyes as she mourned the loss of her friend; Artie. Tina was screaming for someone to get help but it fell upon deaf ears. Everyone was stunned. Brittany stood, screaming at her ex-boyfriends lifeless body telling him to wake up and stop joking around. Santana walked over to her and pulled her back. Brittany collapsed into Santana's arms, sobbing.

"How could this happen?" Mike asked, quietly.

The only replies he got were sobs and sniffles. Puck, who had run downstairs in hope of finding Willard, came running back into the room. He stood with wide, teary eyes.

"Guys," his voice was shaky, "I can't find that Willard dude anywhere, and when I tried to leave the motel to see that if I ran far enough, I would get help, but the door was locked. Not just locked, bolted. And all the windows are blocked off! There is no way out!"

Santana, who no one had ever seen cry, began to whimper. "It was him! It was that Willard man! He killed Artie! Rachel was right when she said she seen him, because she had! He is gonna get us, and he won't fucking stop until he has us all dead. He is crazy!"

Rachel's eyes widened even further as she whispered into a teary-eyed Finn's ears, "Finn? Do you think that if I hadn't woken up, Willard would have killed you or me?"

Finn gulped as he tightened his hold on Rachel's body and kissed her head, "Don't worry, baby. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry to all you Artie fans out there. His death was tough to write because I also love both him and Kevin McHale very much!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and as always, leave a review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
